1. Field
The present invention relates generally to agricultural vehicles. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an agricultural applicator with a height-adjustable chassis.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional agricultural applicators are used to spread agricultural materials (e.g., chemicals) along a field in liquid or solid form. Known applicators comprise a self-powered vehicle that includes a chassis with axles and multiple wheels, with the axles being spaced above the rotational axis of the wheels so that the axles present an elevated axle clearance above the ground. Consequently, known applicators are operable to traverse a crop field while much of the chassis is limited from brushing, trampling, or otherwise harmfully contacting the crop.
However, prior art agricultural applicators are deficient and suffer from certain limitations. For example, prior art applicators do not present suitable ground clearance for all types of crops. In particular, prior art applicators fail to provide sufficient ground clearance for certain crops throughout the growing season, such as when those crops are late in the growing season. Furthermore, conventional applicators with a relatively high ground clearance are unable to be moved into and out many conventionally-sized commercial buildings for maintenance or storage.